


Paying Rent

by CJSavvy



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Sheep, Sweaters, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSavvy/pseuds/CJSavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki sees the what James has been doing to get money for rent. First fic in years so you've been warned. Also, it's short. The notes are almost longer than the story :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Rent

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All characters, pictures etc. belong to other people I’m just borrowing them for a turn around the land of interpretive fiction.

Notes: Based on this picture (<http://penguinteacup.tumblr.com/post/66603850762/just-to-clarify-i-have-not-deleted-my-tumblr>) probably best viewed before reading the fic. Also probably best viewed without a mouthful of liquids: P. This fic is set when they were sharing a flat before they really made a lot of money. I fear it’s greatly OCC but I’ve only seen the movie once so *shrug* Also, despite the inspiration this is NOT RPF it is movie-based fic. Enjoy!

 

 

When Niki saw the catalogue photo he burst into laughter.

“Shut up.” James growled. “That got me through several weeks’ worth of rent you know.”

“Who would have thought that James ‘I’m allergic to wearing shirts’ Hunt would be in a sweater ad!” Niki was practically crying with laughter. “I’m amazed it didn’t disintegrate the instant it touched your skin.”

James smiled despite himself. “For the sake of the sheep that sacrificed its wool for that sweater, I’m glad that didn’t happen.”

“I think the sheep had bigger problems.” Niki replied, eyeing the page dubiously, his laughter having subsided to a mere smile. “I’m sure when they sheered it, it thought ‘I would like to freeze my arse off for the sake of vaguely stair like geometric patterns on a plain blue background.’”

James devolved into a fit of giggles which set Niki off again and this is how they remained until one of them had the presence of mind to turn the page.


End file.
